Mud Wrestling
by Exotos135
Summary: Leni takes Lynn and Lana to a mud wrestling arena in the middle of a spa.


At the Loud House, Lana and Lynn sat on the couch, watching TV in boredom. And then they turned to each other and said in unison, "Would you like to play with me in my hobby?"

Shortly followed by them saying "No" in unison once more. Followed by an unison "Oh come on!" and then pair of groans.

"You know what? I wish there was a way we could have fun with your wrestling and my mud, but in a way that combined them both!" Lana whined.

"Yeah, I totally wish that too," Lynn said. "However, what sort of thing would ever combine mud and wrestling together?"

"Mud wrestling, of course."

The duo turned around and saw it was Leni who said that. "You seriously have never heard of mud wrestling before?" she asked, and the girls shook their heads. "Well, it's kind of like wrestling, only in, like, mud... now that I say that, the name made it rather, like, obvious."

"A wrestling-mud combo activity, huh?" Lana remarked, scratching her chin as she watched the ceiling in contemplation.

"How do you even know about this thing, Leni?" Lynn asked.  
"Well, there's a mud wrestling ring next to the spa where I usually take my mud baths," Leni answered. "It can get rather, like, violent, so I didn't knew if it was a good idea to tell you about it. But you seem to be in desperate need of entertainment, so do you want to come with me today?"

The duo scratched their chins and shared looks of contemplation as they reached a definitive answer. "Yes!"

 _At the spa..._

Lynn and Lana held Leni's hands while looking around the spa, which looked pretty much like any other spa, but without any sign of the mud wrestling ring. "Leni, where is this mud wrestling ring you told us about?" Lynn asked, sounding disappointed. "Wait, don't tell me you confused something else for a mud wrestling ring!"

"Oh, no, it's definitely an authentic wrestling ring arena," Leni replied before pointing at a wrestling ring, with mud acting as the floor, in the middle of the spa. "And it's right here."

"Wait, why is it located in the middle of the spa?" Lana asked.

"Mud baths take a long time, so the spa managers built the mud wrestling ring so people would get in there and fight for our amusement," Leni explained, and this immediately sent shivers up the tomboys' spines. "Generally, guys are put on the ring to fight, but there's the occasional girl thrown here and there. Hey, there aren't any scheduled fights today, so maybe you two could go up there and have some fun in the mud."

"Okay, I guess we could give it a shot," Lynn said.

"Thanks for letting us do this, Leni!" Lana remarked.

Leni chuckled. "No problem, now, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Lana and Lynn asked in unison, with wide smiles and their arms folded.

"I'll be perfectly blunt: if you, like, ruin my mud bath with your mud wrestling shenanigans," suddenly, Leni's face turned gigantic and her teeth became as sharp as a shark's, her skin turned blood red and a pair of bull horns came out the sides of her head. "I'm going to slap your buttocks until they're red, and then I'll drag you back home while making sure those same buttocks grind against the floor!" she then turned back to normal like it was nothing and laughed before asking, "Get it?"

The tomboys promptly nodded. "Great! Now I'm going to go bath in the mud! Bye-Bye!"

And so Leni undressed, hopped into the mud bath and gestured the pair to get on the ring already. So the duo hopped right in and, after sharing determined looks, rushed towards each other and begun fighting.

At first, the fight seemed to be even; Lana managed to trick Lynn into hitting the mud a couple times, but Lynn quickly recovered, grabbed her sister, then constantly teased her by leaning her closer to the mud, then pulling her back. This certainly entertained the audience, who laughed as Lana grew annoyed and then forced the two of them to hit the mud, ending the round on a tie.

Once they recovered and got up, however, the second round was all but dominated by Lynn, who abused Lana's euphoric reaction to the mud floor to perform various wrestling moves on her, ending with sending the girl directly towards a corner of the ring, ending the round with a point on her side.

Needless to say, by the time the third round started, Lana quickly realized she wasn't going to win anytime soon. And when she saw Lynn running towards her, she desperately bargained, "Hey, tell you what, I'll throw the towel if you throw it too!"

"I'll never give up!" Lynn stated as she got ready to grab Lana.

However, the girl slid across the mud and then grabbed Lynn by the ankles. "Curse you and your determination, Lynn!" she hissed as she got up and lifted Lynn.

The mud lover promptly spun around the arena as the mud bathing people clapped and laughed, highly entertained by the fight. However, the laughter soon stopped when Lana slipped and threw Lynn directly into Leni's mud bath, causing the mud to explode out of it and end up with a naked, mud-covered Leni and Lynn in the middle of the empty tub.

Lana quickly left the ring and went to Lynn as she was kicked out of the tub by Leni, who got off the empty tub as well and gave the duo a furious glare, "What did I, like, tell you about ruining my mud bath?" she asked.

"I-It was an accident!" Lana and Lynn exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, it was?" Leni cracked her knuckles. "Well, how about I show what will happen if you repeat this mistake again?"

 _One massive spanking later..._

The trio returned back home, with Lana and Lynn rubbing their spanked butts while Leni leisurely strolled to the couch. "Okay girls, what have we learned today?" she asked.

"Never ruin your mud baths," Lana and Lynn answered in unison.

"Good girls!" Leni excitedly replied as she forced the duo to sit next to her. "Now, you can return to the mud wrestling arena anytime you want, but if I'm there and you ruin my fun... well, you already know what will happen."

Lana and Lynn shared a fist bump as Leni turned on the TV, and put on the wrestling channel, where it was showing a mud wrestling episode. "Wait, we could have just watched mud wrestling on the TV?!" the tomboys exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, I never told you? My bad!" Leni said with a giggle, and the duo promptly fainted.


End file.
